The Case Under Moonlight
by thedragonprincess21
Summary: What Kuroba Kaito thought would be a normal, boring school trip ends up taking a turn for the worst. Now his class is in the middle of an attempted murder case and on top of that the infamous Kid Killer ends up making a surprise appearance. Now only one question remains ... will Kaito be able to survive a suspicious Tantei-kun?


**_Author's Note _**_– _Hello everyone! Welcome to my new Detective Conan/Magic Kaito story! I'm going to try to add in as many correct Japanese terms as I can, but there may be things that I accidentally forget so I apologize for that. I also want to mention – while this story isn't particularly based around any episode or manga chapter – there _could _be still spoilers present. I'm all caught up with both series, so I just didn't want anyone to be upset if I slip any spoilers in.~ I'm going to try and keep everyone in character, but if it seems like some personalities are off, I'm sorry for that.

With that being said, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Feel free to give me feedback! I'm hoping that this first chapter doesn't seem too rushed.

_Let the show begin~_

* * *

**The Case Under Moonlight**

_Chapter One_

Kuroba Kaito didn't even try to stifle his sigh as their tour guide droned on and on up ahead of his class. When he first learned that their class was going on another school trip, he'd been excited about it. The trip to the ski resort had been fun, but that excitement dimmed a bit after he received more details about the trip. It more of a study trip than a "fun" trip. Their teacher had told them that once they returned home, they would have to pick something they discovered during their trip to write a report about. For this trip, they were touring the Osaka Prefecture and so far, nothing had really caught his interest. He didn't realize he'd sighed once again until he felt a sharp jab in his side.

"_Itai – _what was that for, Aoko?" He grumbled.

"_Mu, _you're being rude, Kaito," She huffed, "that's the fourth time you sighed during the tour. I bet you haven't even been paying attention."

She was right, of course. His attention hadn't really been focusing on what their tour guide was saying. He'd occasionally tune in, but after a while he'd find his mind wandering. He was eager to get back home and start planning his next heist with Jii. Before he'd learned about the school trip, he had his next target in mind, but for obvious reasons he had to postpone it until the trip was over. It was lucky he hadn't sent out a notice – otherwise Jii would've had to stand in for him again.

"_Kaito!" _

Aoko's voice made him jump and he tossed his childhood friend an annoyed look as he rubbed his ear. "What?"

It was her turn to sigh now. "Sensei just said we could go off and grab some lunch now. Where do you want to go," She opened their tour pamphlet in her hands, "there's a bunch of cafés we could try." She smiled at him. Whenever food was involved, her mood would always brighten up – no matter what.

Kaito leaned over to give the pamphlet a glance over and after a moment he pointed at one of their options. "There maybe? Sandwiches sound good." He wasn't craving anything in particular, but he knew she liked choices – so a place where one could make their own sandwich sounded like something she'd like.

As he figured, her eyes brightened a bit. "That does sound good. Maybe afterwards we could go over to this chocolate shop and taste test before we meet up with the class again."

When they reached the café, they almost ended up missing it. It was small and the lettering of its name was faded and easy to overlook. As they entered, however, it was surprisingly quaint and clean. There weren't too many other customers around, which was fine with him. They were able to walk up to the counter with little trouble and order their lunch and drinks in no time. After finding an empty booth to sit in, he took a bite. "Mmm. This is good!" He exclaimed, slightly surprised. His outburst was rather loud in the semi-empty café and there were a few chuckles from the staff.

"_Shh, _not so loud, Kaito." Aoko blushed a bit at the stares, but she was smiling as she took a bite herself. Like him, she couldn't help but sigh in appreciation.

It didn't take them long to finish their meal and before he knew it, she was leading him out of the café to whatever chocolate shop she spotted in the pamphlet. The scenario vaguely reminded him of the time when they went out to taste test sweets. It was hard to forget that day – it was the day where he performed one of his most favorite tricks – teleportation. He was pretty sure out of all the stunts he had pulled – that one in particular was one of the tricks he was most proud of. "You should try some of these cookies, Aoko." He wasn't sure what they were called, but they had chocolate in them, and they were really sweet. As he turned toward her he had his cheeks stuffed and before he could react she gave a giggle, lifting up her phone and took a picture of him.

"Your _okaasan_ told me to take lots of pictures," She teased him as she plucked one of the cookies out of his hand.

"Ugh – are you really gonna send that to her?" Kaito muttered, and she just grinned as she skipped off to look at another chocolate displayed.

By the time the two of them met back up with the rest of their classmates, it was already late afternoon. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to write his report about – maybe he could just go the easy route and write about the café they had just visited. He figured that a lot of the students were going to pick either the Osaka Castle or maybe Osaka Dome or their tower. Those three landmarks stood out the most in the area, so at least his would be unique.

The tour didn't last too long after that. The hotel his class was staying at wasn't too large – they were only staying in the area for the next three days after all – and each room could fit up to four people. Naturally, he gave an Official Kaito welcoming to his temporary roommates that involved a bunch of glitter when they walked into the room. Into the night, he kept them entertained with a few card tricks. Their laughter, unfortunately, attracted their teacher and the fun was brought to an end after she knocked on their door and told them to quiet down and go to sleep.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but it seemed way too soon when he was suddenly stirred awake to the persistent buzzing of his phone. With a groan, he reached out blindly for the device until his hand rested on it. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. He noticed that it was already light out and on top of that, he was the only one in the room. Just how late was it, already?

He tapped his phone awake and grimaced when he noticed the time. It was already a bit past nine in the morning. He wasn't too surprised to see messages from Aoko as he opened them.

_Kaito! [Sent 8:45 AM]_

_Are you up? [Sent 8:55 AM]_

There were a couple other similar messages, but he flipped to the bottom so he could type out a message. _I'm up, I'm up. What's up? [Sent 9:06 AM]_

It didn't take too long for her to reply.

_Come downstairs quickly! One of our classmates was stabbed! [Sent 9:11 AM]_

As soon as he saw that, he jumped out of bed and quickly changed out of his pajamas. He left the top couple buttons of his uniform unbuttoned in his rush and as he hurried out the door, he looked back to his phone.

_Who was stabbed? [Sent 9:17 AM]_

_It was Sasaki-kun. He was found outside the restrooms early this morning. Are you coming? [Sent 9:17 AM]_

Kaito frowned when he saw the name. For some reason it was bothering him and as he stepped into the hotel's elevator, he realized why it was bothering him. Sasaki-kun, or better known as Sasaki Touma, was one of the boys that shared his hotel room last night.

_Yes. I'll be there in two minutes. [Sent 9:19 AM]_

He tucked his phone into his pocket, waiting impatiently for the elevator to reach the main floor. Once it did, he quickly stepped out. As he suspected, the place was crawling with police. He honestly was surprised that he managed to sleep through the sirens. For a moment, he glanced around – trying to pick Aoko out in the crowd, but his search attempts were interrupted by a oh so familiar voice. "_Ne – oniisan. _You're a student of Ekoda High School, right? You have the same uniform."

Kaito glanced down. Sure enough, Tantei-kun himself was staring up at him with a wide, innocent smile on his face. If it weren't for the fact that he knew the kid from his heists, he might've been fooled by it. Remembering in that moment that technically he, _Kaito, _never met the kid in his life, he swiftly put up his Poker Face and smiled back. "Yeah. I heard about my classmate and was hurrying to see what happened. You lost, boya?" What was Tantei-kun doing here anyway? _Maybe he's visiting that other annoying detective… _

Before the boy had a chance to reply, a voice mad them both jump. "Kuroba-kun! There you are. I've been looking all over for you!" His teacher stood there; her arms folded.

"Ah… _Gomen _Sensei, I was sleeping." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as she gave a look of disapproval.

She sighed. "Well, at least you're here now. The police wanted to question everyone who was in the same room as Sasaki-kun last night and you're the last one."

As she led him over to the police, he didn't miss the fact that Tantei-kun was right at their heels as they headed over. As he originally guessed, Tantei-kun's detective friend was also there. He was busy questioning one of his other classmates that shared the room. As the police looked up, his teacher gestured toward him. "This is Kuroba Kaito – he's the last student who shared a room with Sasaki-kun last night.

"Ah, Kuroba-kun," One of them stepped forward, offering him a hand, "my name is _Otaki-keibu. _I had a few questions for you. Do you remember anything strange about last night?"

"Not really," He frowned, trying to think, "my classmates and I stayed up a bit later last night. We didn't go to bed until one in the morning. My teacher came 'round and told us to switch the lights around that time," He glanced toward their teacher and she nodded in confirmation.

The inspector scribbled something down on his notepad. "Anything else?"

Was there anything else? Nothing came to mind – he didn't really remember falling asleep… "Oh." He blinked as something came to him. "Something did wake me up late last night – barely. I think it was the door opening? Not sure – I fell back to sleep right after. Maybe Sasaki-kun went to the restroom around that time? I didn't see who it was."

"Where were you earlier his morning?"

"Uhh – I was still sleeping," He smiled a bit sheepishly, "I guess I slept through all the commotion." Then he frowned, "is Sasaki okay? I heard from one of my classmates that he was stabbed, but…"

The inspector just shook his head. "We haven't heard from the hospital about his condition yet. Even with that so, we wouldn't be able to release that information until his family gives the okay. Would you stick around here for a bit longer? I need to go over discuss a few things with the others."

Kaito nodded, watching as the older man headed over to a group of his colleagues to speak to them. Soon after, he felt a tug on his pants. "Kaito-niichan," He looked down at Conan, who gestured at him to bend down at his level.

"What's up, boya?"

"Do you remember anything else about last night? Was anyone acting strange?"

Kaito rubbed his chin thoughtfully and after a while he shook his head. "I don't think so. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood."

"What about before?" The kid pressed, "you're on a school trip here, right? Did you notice anything before you arrived at the hotel?"

He couldn't think of anything, unfortunately. He wished he could be a bit more helpful with the case. He didn't know Sasaki personally, but he was a good kid. A bit quieter than some of the boys in his class, but he still seemed to appreciate his magic whenever he'd show it off. He should have been paying more attention during the tour – maybe he would have noticed something then. "We were touring the area yesterday. Maybe the police could question the students who were with him, then?" He suggested, "I dunno if they would've seen anything or not." A playful smile suddenly appeared on his face. "You should be careful, though, _boya. _You shouldn't get too involved with all this police stuff."

If he hadn't been looking carefully, he would have missed the brief look of irritation on the shrunken detective's face before the boy hurried off to his detective friend – most likely to relay the information he'd just give to him. He was a bit surprised that the boy hadn't stuck around longer. As far as he was aware, he was almost identical to the other when it came to looks. At least as _Kudo Shinichi. _Then again, he seemed very absorbed in the case, so at the same time he wasn't very surprised either.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he focused back on the matter at hand. _Aoko said they found him by the restrooms… _He turned to glance over in the direction of the restrooms. It was crowded by police. Even if he was Kaitou Kid, he wasn't sure if he'd manage to do any sleuthing himself without being noticed. Not with that many police crawling around. He'd probably get kicked out – or worse they'd start suspecting him. He was already at a disadvantage for being one of the ones who shared a room with Sasaki. "Oi, you. Kuroba, is it?"

He blinked when he heard his name, his thoughts quickly scattering as he turned back around. Tantei-kun's detective friend was standing there - looking a bit annoyed. "Yes?"

"I was askin' if you could tell us where yer tour route was."

Kaito patted his pockets and pulled out his pamphlet. It was folded and bent, but he handed it over. "This is the route we took. Toward the middle of it, though, my class broke off in smaller groups for lunch."

The other accepted the pamphlet. "Thanks. Name's Hattori Heiji, by the way. Sorry for barkin' at ya – we just haven't gotten any solid leads yet."

_No solid leads yet? _He frowned a bit. Granted, it'd only been this morning since Sasaki had been found, but he knew for a fact that when the two put their heads together, cases would often be solved rather quickly. It must be more complicated than he'd originally thought.

Before he had the chance to probe a bit into the case, his phone started vibrating in his pocket – distracting him. As he took it out, he expected it to be Aoko messaging him again, but instead he saw that it was, instead, a call. A call from an unknown number from overseas – which meant it could only be two people. He had a feeling that it was a call from someone he _definitely _didn't want to talk to – but he reluctantly answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"_Kuroba-kun. I'm surprised you actually answered – considering you've always hung up on me before." _

As he guessed it was Hakuba. "I probably would've this time too," He grumbled in return, "but my mom is overseas as well so it could've been her."

He heard Hakuba _tsk _on the other end. _"Anyway, I heard on the news that one of our classmates was stabbed. Do you know any further details? There wasn't much to go by on the news."_

"There's not much that I know either. The police aren't releasing anything until his family give their approval. All I know is that he was stabbed sometime late last night. And then he was found unconscious in front of the restrooms this morning."

"_I see. If you learn anything new, would you inform me? It's unfortunate I'm not there to help with the investigation." _

_I'm glad you're not, _Kaito resisted to say, _There's enough detectives around me already. _

He sighed a bit. "Yeah, sure. If I remember."

"_Thank you."_

With that, the other hung up, and with a grumble he tucked his phone back away.

"Who was that, Kaito-niichan?" Tantei-kun was giving him that curious, damned smile once again. He'd barely had a chance to see if Aoko had tried to message him again.

From that moment he knew that today was going to be a long day.

_Just where oh where had his Lady Luck gone?_


End file.
